We Can Smile Together
by God's Band Geek
Summary: After a rather disheartening letter from Weasel-Town puts Elsa in a rage, Anna admits how she's never been afraid of her sister hurting her.


**Disclaimer: Frozen and all it's property belongs to Disney.**

**You guys deserve something happy, so here's some fluffy sister stuff. :3**

* * *

"Oh that rat bastard! The nerve!" Something very delicate crashed over to the floor, and Anna hesitated before knocking on the door. Her happy smile wilting slightly.

"Are you okay?" Anna squeaked out.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Please, don't come in." Elsa smacked her hand that held a letter in it on her desk harshly, and ice came shooting out, blowing everything off high into the air. She grunted tempestuously in frustration. Her desk _was_ neatly organized with fifty unbound reports and now they were all gracefully floating to the ground like a snow storm of hundreds of pieces of paper.

"Why not?" She asked a little hurt, that's the first time Elsa hadn't ever let in her in since the thaw a few months ago. She stayed put behind the door though.

"Just... Please. I'm not in great control of myself right now." She said honestly, hoping that was enough for Anna so she would leave.

"Then I can help calm you down." Anna suggested sweetly. Elsa held her face in her hands, cooling her hot cheeks with her cold hands.

"Anna... Please." She moaned into her hands.

"Come in?" Anna finally opened the door, inviting herself in by force. "I'd love to."

"No!" Elsa accidently shouted, and raised her hand in protest and another blast of ice shot out. Anna yelped and ducked, and it just grazed her head.

"Anna! Please don't!" Elsa begged as she turned around, tucking her hands under her armpits so she couldn't do anymore damage.

"You missed me by a mile Elsa. Worry about your aim, not me." Anna tried to joke as she came closer, unphased by the fact that she was almost injured again in the way that started everything.

"Stop it Anna." Elsa snapped, still facing away.

"I'm not afraid of you Elsa, or your powers. I never have been. Don't you see? I'm never going to leave you." Anna insisted firmly. "You've been doing so well! This is only a little set back."

"You call the Duke of Westleton setting up a blockade around our ships if we don't reestablish trade with them a little set back?"

"Worst things have happened to us Elsa."

Elsa let out a shuddered breath at the thought of the truth of her little sister's argument.

"Hey, do you want me to go get you a pair of gloves? Maybe that will help you calm down better."

Elsa turned her head back to see Anna. She was still near the doorway, keeping her distance to make her sister feel better. Elsa turned around completely, her hands still tucked under her arms.

"And maybe a plan to stop the Duke too while you're at it?" Elsa requested with a small smile but sad voice.

"Elsa. You have ice powers. Threaten to send a blizzard or something! You can literally freeze all their assets!" Anna laughed at her own idea.

"I don't want to use my powers that way though." Elsa stated plainly.

Anna pouted as she strained to remember something from a few years ago. "Remember when you said you didn't want to be known as a coward who couldn't protect her people? That was a long time ago, yeah, but I remember it. You may always see yourself as cursed, but sometimes maybe you should see your powers as a gift. You have a sure fire, pardon the irony, way to keep us safe from anyone!"

Elsa laughed despite herself at the fire thing. "Well, unless someone out there has the power of fire though."

"Simple. Use more ice than they do fire. But, you never answered me. Would you like some gloves?"

Elsa thought about it and untucked her hands and looked down at them, then looked up upon realization. "You've never been afraid of my powers?"

"No, never. It's apart of you! I love you, all of you. Now, do you want the freaking gloves or not!" She asked, getting a little annoyed.

Elsa simply lowered her hands, went past her desk and headed straight for Anna and outright hugged her. Anna stood there for a second, comprehending what was happening, then she quickly reciprocated, squeezing her big sister tightly, but a little too tight as Elsa's ribs felt slightly crushed. "No, I just need you." She managed to say deliriously as she clung to her.

Anna beamed wildly and in her exhilaration she lifted her sister up off the ground, making Elsa's eyes open wide in shock as she forgot how strong her sister was sometimes as Anna mildly thrashed her from side to side, then finally set her back down. She pulled away, but placing her hands in Elsa's and looked her older sister straight into her blue eyes and "I just need you too."

"What about Kristoff?" Elsa lightly jested, squeezing Anna's hands, the ice in her veins feeling miles away.

"He's not my sister." She said with a loving smile.

"Well, I would sure hope not! With all the making out you two do when you think no one can see you."

Anna's eyes went impossibly wide, her pupils dilating, her freckled face reddening into the shade of a fresh tomato. Elsa roared laughing and placed her hands on her sister's cheeks and chilled them, then brought her lips to her sister's forehead and kissed her lovingly.

"At least you're happy Anna. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks as long as you're happy." Elsa said, and Anna buried her face in her sister's chest and clung on to her once more, all of Elsa's worries melting with Anna's warmth.


End file.
